Jobs-General
Jobs * Woodcutter * Miner * Excavator * Farmer * Hunter * Blacksmith * Alchemist Commands * /Jobs join jobname '-' Join a selected job from the list above. * /Jobs browse '-' List the available jobs with a nice GUI. * /Jobs itembonus '-' Check item bonus. * /Jobs bonus jobname -''' Shows the current bonus for that job. * '''/Jobs info jobname action '-' Get info about how much xp/money you earn for a certain actions eg. break. * /Jobs stats playername -''' Get info what job the player has, with the current level the player has in that job. * '''/Jobs top jobname '-' Shows top 15 players by the job. * /Jobs gtop - ' Shows top 15 players by global jobs (combination of levels between all jobs). * '/Jobs shop - 'Opens a GUI with a jobs shop that offer different items. * '/Jobs leave jobname - 'Leaves the selected job (WARNING lose 25% of job level). * '/Jobs leaveall -''' Leaves all of your jobs (WARNING lose 25% of job level). * '/Jobs toggle actionbar/bossbar - '''Toggles the actionbar or bossbar for jobs. * '/Job archive player '-' Shows the level of jobs that player has left. * /Jobs blockinfo '-' Shows information about the block you're looking at, eg. Name, id, data, usage. * /Jobs iteminfo -''' Shows information about the item/block you're holding, eg. Name, Id, data, usage. '''Job Rewards * Once level to a new tier, you might have to wait 5 min or re-log before the new skill activates. * Leaving a job will cost you 25% of the leavel/xp earned. * Once you are at 100 your job will be locked, and you won't lose any xp/level for leving that job. * If you join more then one job you will lose 1% XP or 4% ember pr task, for every job you join. Woodcutter * Level 25: Trees you chop drop like gravel. /lumberjack - 'Activates the skill * Level 50: 10% mcMMO woodcutter booster * Level 75: Switch between different saplings. use /'ss ' * Level 100: Twerk to grow trees super-speed. 'Miner * Level 25: Nightlight to see in the Dark. use /nl * Level 50: 10% mcMMO mining booster. * Level 75: Pickaxe veinminer (quick mining). * Level 100: Increase mining speed - /haste Excavator * Level 25: Switch between different soils. use /'ds' and shift right click the air with the stack of dirt. * Level 50: 10% mcMMO excavation booster. * Level 75: Shovel Veinminer (quick digging). * Level 100: Increased speed by 40% - /speed Farmer * Level 25: Catch neutral mobs with eggs. Throw the egg at the mob * Level 50: 10% mcMMO herbalism and fishing booster. * Level 75: Total health increased - /healthboost * Level 100: Eating food instantly heals you. Hunter * Level 25: Chance to claim mob heads. * Level 50: 10% mcMMO sword and taming booster. * Level 75: Total damage increased by 3 hearts per hit - /strength * Level 100: Can use silk touch on spawners. Blacksmith * Level 25: Craft horse armour/saddles and chain mail. recipe here * Level 50: 10% mcMMO repair booster. * Level 75: Disenchant your tools - /disenchant * Level 100: Take 40% less damage - /resistance Alchemist * Level 25: Bottle your exp for later. /'bottle get max or amount- '''To activate the skill. * Level 50: 10% mcMMO alchemy booster. * Level 75: Fire res, waterbreathing and invisibility. * Level 100: Magic shield - '/magicshield''' Category:Jobs Category:Woodcutter Category:Miner Category:Excavator Category:Faarmer Category:Hunter Category:Blacksmith Category:Alchemist